User talk:Joekido
Childish? I think you'll find Joekido... The only one acting like a child is you. Vandalism my talk page and wiping out everything on it, thats not very mature, if you disagree say so. Don't just walk in and blank it all out. That is what a typical wiki vandal does. >_< As for how I handled things, you were being a pain, so I asked the others to keep an eye on you. That is part of being a responible wiki editor, alerting everyone to a problem member, you must understand that. Its what your expected to do when you see someone acting as you did. You've written a sorry note, so we can now get past things. That proves your are able to do sensible things and I acknowledge that. I'm glad it was sorted before the other got annoyed at you. I would hate a major dispute this early in the project. Just remember this is a open wikipedia, you never know how someone will respond to a edit. ;) One-Winged Hawk 06:20, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh and before I forget... If you have a disagreement with something on the talk page... Don't just blank it out, that also counts as vandalism. Leave it alone even if you disagree with it. Its part of showing how things came to be on wikia and wikipedia. Our thought process and everything else. I've had to leave things on a page I disagreed with before, you will be expected to do that too. :Except for when someone writes 'You Suck!'... That means you have to erase the text as that sort of thing also counts as vandalism. One-Winged Hawk 06:26, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Fine then, can we please move on because I hate it when I'm always problems and my job would be easier if you just let me what I want. Fine, have it your own way. Joekido :Its not just want you want here, its what everyone wants to do. Anyway, all that aside... Do you mind spoilers about the series or not? Current events could use a babysitter and updater, I've been doing that job so far, you you like to look after that page? I'm at a loss as to what to put there, besides weekly updates on the manga and anime... and things like games... :O One-Winged Hawk 07:28, 20 October 2006 (UTC) I'll keep my eyes on that page. Joekido You might like this idea: How about this? Chapters ...Look, nobody had said ANYTHING about doing chapters like that. If you want it that way, fine, I don't mind that. But don't be rude about it, okay? I like the idea (it's a lot of work, but would be cool when it's done), but just mention it next time, okay? Don't say "this is how it's suppose to be" when it's not mentioned. And I'm not following Wikipedia, I just hate seeing entire pages being entirely blocks of text. That's all. --Murasaki 07:14, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry if I sounded rude, it's not your fault. Just that I have an very bad life so that's why I talk tough so excuse me for being rude. So relax and have an cookie "pass him cookie" Joekido Already made I already made The Will of D. Peace. SA Hey If your going to write a heap of good stuff and then delete it... Then thing again and slap yourself for doing it. Give it a home instead - Editing Advice . We really need this kind of stuff to be written you know, yet when you write it, you delete it. Bad boy! But please... Check you gramma. And next time, just create a link to this kind of thing from the Resources bit. One-Winged Hawk 07:01, 30 October 2006 (UTC)